


Father Winchester, Blessed Be Thy Name

by Berettasalts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discovery!kink, Oops there goes Kota defiling a House of God again, Pries!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berettasalts/pseuds/Berettasalts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't as though Sam and Dean have never fooled around in a church before, just never in front of other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Winchester, Blessed Be Thy Name

The congregation isn’t sure what to think of this new pastor. The priest who enters the sanctuary is not Father Sheppard, who has been with their church for sixteen years. A fresh murmur rolls through the room as he enters, and a wave of uncertainty rolls across the crowd sitting in the pews. The young man with dark hair (“A little long for a priest, isn’t it?” “He’s so _young_ ”) raises both hands in the air and the murmurs fall silent.

“Peace be with you,” he says, and crosses himself. With only a moment’s hesitation, the congregation members cross themselves and return with “And also with you.”

He steps forward and begins the Pentitential rites, and the crowd begins to relax. This is familiar. The boy speaks with confidence, and clearly knows what he is doing. He leads them in a hymn and two prayers, and reads a passage from the Old Testament, and then another prayer spoken in Latin. They listen intently to a Liturgy describing the story of Lot and his daughters, and his sermon leaves them rapt with attention. Finally, as Communion draws to a close and they recite the Lord’s Prayer, he thanks them all for their welcome and assures them that Father Sheppard will return next week. The members file out, to head down the flight of stairs into the next room for coffee and tea.

“ _Ow_ , mother _fucker_.”

Sam rolls his eyes as Dean unfolds his limbs from the cramped space under the Pulpit. “I thought you were going to go on forever. How d'you have so much to say on the Book of Paul? My knees hurt like a sonofabitch.”

“Dean, you’re in a church. Can’t you show even a _little_ respect?”

Dean wipes his mouth with one hand. There’s a fleck of white at the corner of his lips, Sam notices, which Dean catches on one finger, and he pointedly licks the digit clean while watching Sam.

“Sure, let’s talk _respect_ while you’re leading a sermon with your dick stuffed down my throat.” His voice was husky, and Sam actually blushed. Dean continued to clean his finger. “Almost thought you were gonna blow our cover for a minute there, during the Apostle’s Creed.”

“You were swallowing my jizz, what do you expect?”

“Dunno, how about a thank you? Jesus, Sam, sometimes I wonder how you ever managed to have any fun without me.”

Sam snorts. “You know, even if they never find out Father Sheppard’s been possessed for the last four months, they _are_ going to wonder why he doesn’t return, and eventually, they’re going to learn that he’s dead.”

“We’ll be in Arkansas by then. What’s your point?”

Sam shakes his head. “No point. I just think we could have gotten a bigger head start, is all.”

“Oh, c'mon. You telling me you’d rather have wasted an opportunity like this?”

Sam glances up at the Pulpit again, imagines Dean’s body crammed inside, leaning forward to mouth at the cotton of his slacks, reaching up to unbutton them, pulling out his cock, and the warm, wet cavern of his mouth while Sam recites Liturgy.

They exchange a look, and Sam can tell they’re thinking the same thing. Dean grins. The church still has no replacement pastor, after all, and they can put off leaving another week.


End file.
